DisUndertale
by Drake Sinress AKA DaftFan 2017
Summary: After Listening To The Untrustable Creature, Flowey (kind of...), Frisk Kills Everyone On His Way... Including Sans. Papyrus Then Starts Following The Child And Met In A Final Battle... Inspired By that Thing They Call "Disbelief Papyrus". Rated T For Blood & Violence.
1. Frisk Meets Flowey

Few years after a child named Chara fell into the Underground... Another one did. A child named Frisk fell into the Underground and was injured by the fall...  
"What happened..." The boy says standing up. "What is this place?" Frisk looks up everywhere and sees he's on a Bed of golden flowers.  
"I need help..." Frisk says while going to an friend... An best friend... Frisk later sees Flowey. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey The Flower!" Flowey says.  
"Ehm.. Hi, Flowey." Frisk says. "You're New To The Underground, Arent'cha?" Flowey says with an mysterious laugh...  
"Looks Like I Need To Teach How Things Work Here!" Flowey says preparing something... Frisk feels a strange feeling & gets teleported from the Overworld.  
"You See That Heart? That Is The Culmination Of Your Soul!" Flowey says. Frisk drops the stick. "OK. I Get It All But... What Are These Things You Have Here?"  
Frisk says. "Oh.. THESE Things? Oh. These Are Friendliness Pellets! You Can Collect Them To Gain LV! What LV Stands For? LOVE Of Course!" Flowey says.  
"Here! Have These!" And Frisk gets into the friendliness pellets and his HP dropped from 20 to 1. "You Idiot!" Flowey yells uncovering his personality.  
Frisk steps backwards from Flowey. "In This World... It's KILL Or BE KILLED!" Flowey yells... again. "Who Would Pass Up An Oportunity Like This!?"  
Bullets appear around the soul. "DIE." Flowey laughs loudly as bullets get closer to Frisk's soul. But thanks to an mysterious person, Frisk got recovered HP & misses the oportunity to die.  
And Then Flowey Gets hit by an magic fireball. And then... Toriel comes. 


	2. The Save File

"What An Horrifying Creature Torturing Such An Cute, Litte, Youth Child." Says Toriel with a smile. "Im Toriel, Protector of the-" Frisk slashes through Toriel and won't let her finish. "B... But... I dint... Do any.. thing.. wrong..." And then Toriel fades into dust and Frisk goes into the Ruins. Then Frisk sees an star. Frisk goes to the star and got to see the save file. "You know that thing? That is your SAVE FILE." Frisk's Soul says. "With that power... I can do anything, right?" Frisk is interested. "Yes. Correct... Just save already." Frisk's Soul says... again. And Frisk tocuhes the star. Suddenly rest of his personality fades but only remains his evil side... "That is really helpfull. Now i can kill everyone." Frisk says in a weird tone. All monsters in the Ruins hide from Frisk but Frisk still kills them. Froggit for example hides in an puzzle but Frisk finds him and kills him. Vegetoid was also hiding there, But Frisk still kills him. "Must Kill... Must Save..." Frisk silentlly says. Then after killing every single monster in Ruins, he finally got to an mysterious place... There was an Toy Knife there and Frisk taked it. Then he got to the Home and found the same star. Frisk saves and goes into the Home. Will Frisk Found A Way To Get Out From Ruins? Will He Finally Realize He Is Possessed? Find Out On Chapter 3!


	3. Welcome To Snowdin

Author's Note: SOMEONE DIES ONCE AGAIN ON 14TH JULY p.s sorry for grammar im polish

Frisk goes into the home and decides to look for things, so he checked out the kitchen. When he was searching through the kitchen he said "Where are the knives...". He couldn't find knives, so he leaved the kitchen. So he checked out the home once more. After some time, he decided to check out the last thing in the house... The stairs. So he walked... and walked... AND WALKED... and then he saw a door. He opened it, and found himself in a empty, purplish blue-like forest. He walked onto the forest, and walking, he heard strange noises... and then he heard someone behind him. " n." Frisk got scared and accidentaly slashed through Sans. "Gah... Oh well... Looks this the first and last i see of you..." He then turned into dust. Frisk wanted to get away with this so he runned away from his dust. Eventually, Papyrus saw Frisk for a split second. "Nyeh!?" He yelled when he saw him. "Hmm... I wonder what it was... I should chase it! You! Come back!" Papyrus started running after Frisk. While he was running, Frisk saw Papyrus on his back. "Hey! Come here!" Papyrus yelled. But Frisk didn't stop running and, eventually, ended up in Waterfall. When Papyrus ended up near Waterfall, he couldn't even see him. "The human escaped! Dang it!" Papyrus yelled. "Hmm... Maybe that i have nothing to do, I should check if Sans recalibrated his puzzles." Papyrus had in mind, so he turned back to check out Sans. And when he got there, he saw his dust laying near an conveniently shaped lamp. "S a n s?" Papyrus said in tears.

What will happen next? Find out on 14th July!


	4. There Will Be No Hero

**Author's Note: And yes, I just released the chapter early. :D**

 **Papyrus's POV**

It was a rainy day in Snowdin. Papyrus, who is now carrying Sans' blue jacket, was carrying a jar of dust in his hands, sprinting into Waterfall. Monster Kid noticed Papyrus, so he decided to go after him, to see what's wrong. When Papyrus finally got in the Waterfall, he noticed something... Undyne was dead. She now was a pile of dust. Papyrus cried once more and decided to check. "UNDYNE!" Papyrus screamed in tears. "No no no no no!" yelled Papyrus. "Why my loving ones are dieing today!?" Monster Kid decided to calm down Papyrus. "...Papyrus?" After Papyrus was done sniffing... "Wait a minute... Monster Kid?" Said Papyrus surprised that Monster Kid was here. "Why are you here?" asked Papyrus. "I seen you carrying a jar, and wearing Sans' jacket, so i decided to check out what's happening." Papyrus started sniffing again. "What's wrong, Papyrus?" asked Monster Kid. "THAT JAR IS SANS!" He started crying again. "Don't worry, everything will be OK." Monster Kid said comforting Papyrus. "Really?" Papyrus said. "Yup. Even with Undyne gone, it will be OK." Papyrus stopped crying. "Alright. We will get to Alphys, and we will see who killed Sans. If i will find the killer, I will kill him. If he will escape, Then I, The Great Papyrus, will have no choice but to find the killer again and THEN KILL HIM." battlecryed Papyrus when his left eye turned suddenly orange. "Well then, Let's go to Alphys!" said Papyrus pointing his finger at the mysterious river person. Papyrus and Monster Kid got near the river person. "Tralalalala... Today is pretty rainy, don't you think?" Said the river person. "Yes, it is indeed pretty rainy." answered Papyrus. "Anyway, where do you want to go?" Questioned them the river person. "HOTLAND!" Papyrus and Monster Kid said in chorus. "It is Hotland, then." answered the river person. Papyrus, Monster Kid and the river person go to Hotland. "Well then, I will be returning to Waterfall now. Goodbye!" Said the river person leaving to Waterfall. "Bye, mysterious person!" said Papyrus & Monster Kid in chorus. Papyrus and Monster Kid then walked up to Alphys' Lab, when suddenly... "PAPYRUS, MONSTER KID! I AM GL-GLAD YOU ARE H-HERE! GO CHECK IT OUT!" Papyrus, Alphys & Monster Kid walked up to the monitors. "An human killed Sans & Undyne!" Papyrus gasped when he heard those words. AN HUMAN KILLED SANS & UNDYNE. The only words he actually cared about for now. "I KNEW that the killer was the human all the time!" Papyrus said clenching his fist. "When i see him, I will KILL HIM!" Papyrus raged. "Anyway P-Papyrus... What's t-that jar you're holding?" Alphys gave Papyrus a question that he easily answered. "This, Alphys, is supposedly what is left of Sans." Answered Papyrus. "Oh. Great! He will be my test subject for the Un-Dust-Izer!" Alphys said who looks to be surprised. "...and t-the second jar?" asked Alphys. "Undyne." answered Papyrus. "Well then... Let's test out the Un-Dust-Izer (working on the name...)." answered Alphys. Alphys opened the jar of Sans's dust and placed it in the Un-Dust-Izer's pod, along with Undyne in the second pod. "Will it work?" said Monster Kid who seemed to have a suspicious look at the machine. "There are two possibilities, Either it will work or Either it won't work just like my "Injecting Determination" experiment." answered Alphys. "Well then here it goes!" Alphys said pulling the lever. The machine started working. Sans & Undyne were slowly being revived. But... Something went wrong. Both started melting, just like in the experiment. "W-What the!?" Alphys yelled. Alphys was terrified as her crush, Undyne, along with Sans were turning into monsters. "Papyrus, Monster Kid, come here!" Alphys nervously yelled to Papyrus and Monster Kid. Both of them were worrying about Sans & Undyne, So they quickly ran into the lab. When they were there, it was too late... Sans & Undyne had turned into Amalgamates, Sans's bones seems to be melted and has 1 blue glowing left eye, While Undyne's shirt, pants, shoes, body & eyepatch seemed to be melted. They were like... "Monsters Of Justice Made Out Of Megalomaniacs".

 **Frisk's POV**

"Why are you controlling my body, Chara?" Frisk asks as she is chained to some mysterious wall. "BECAUSE, Frisk..." Chara started as she killed every single Temmie in Temmie Village. "It started a long ago, when Monsters were in the Underground, and where the outside is blocked by the Barrier." The screen flashes to a flashback.

But wait! What's this? A cliffhanger!? But some mysteries are still unsolved? Why Chara Possessed Frisk's Body? What Dark Secret Chara Has? How Will Papyrus, Monster Kid & Alphys (Mettaton too) defend themselves against the "Monsters Of Justice Made Out Of Megalomaniacs"!? Find out in the next chapter!

Either way about the whole "Monsters Of Justice Made Out Of Megalomaniacs" thing... This annoucement may clear it a bit more.

MOJMOOM - Sequel To Disundertale. A story focusing on Sans & Undyne, which are still amalgamates after the whole story (Oops, spoilers).

Coming March 2017


End file.
